After the Fight
by Silvereyes11
Summary: Harry kehrt nach der letzten Schlacht mit den anderen Schülern zurück nach Hogwarts. Doch er fühlte sich von allem losgelöst und kapselt sich ab, fühlt sich nicht mehr dazugehörig. Kann ihm jemand ins Leben zurückhelfen? Lest rein und findet es heraus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallihallo ihr Süßen!**

Ich hab was neues für euch! *sing*  
Ich weiß noch nicht, was genau das hier wird, es ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber auf jeden Fall wird das keine längere Story, sondern eher was kurzes für zwischendurch. Wie viele Kapitel es haben wird, weiß ich auch noch nicht genau, doch ich schätze mal, so um die vier bis fünf.

Nur ganz kurz zum Obligatorischen:

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Orte und Charaktere gehören wie immer nicht mir, sondern der verehrten JKR. Leider verdiene ich damit auch kein Geld. *g*

**Pairing:** Das dürfte bei mir eigentlich klar sein, oder? *zwinker*

**Warnungen:** Es ist vielleicht ein wenig depressiv angehaucht, doch die, die mich kennen, wissen wohl mittlerweile, dass ich auf Happy-Ends stehe, also lasst euch davon nicht abschrecken.

**Zeitangabe:** Die Story spielt nach dem siebten Band, jedoch vor diesem unsäglichen Epilog, mit dem ich mich wohl niemals werde anfreunden können. (And all was well! *würg*)

Das war's auch schon und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!!!

**~*Chapter One*~**

Düster erstreckten sich die Gänge des alten Schlosses vor ihm in der Dunkelheit. Streifen von Mondlicht, welches durch die hohen gotischen Fenster fiel, erhellten den Boden in kontinuierlichen Abständen und wiesen ihm seinen Weg, malten groteske Schatten an die Wände.  
Flüstern und leises Schnarchen aus den Gemälden begleitete ihn auf seiner nächtlichen Wanderung durch Hogwarts, so, wie fast jede Nacht, seit dem Schulbeginn. Er kam nicht zur Ruhe, die Rastlosigkeit ließ ihn nicht schlafen, trieb ihn jede Nacht aus seinem Bett.  
Seufzend blieb er an einem der Fenster stehen, sah hinab auf die Ländereien, die still und ruhig da lagen. Nichts zeugte mehr von den Gräueltaten, die dort vor einigen Monaten geschehen waren. Wie automatisch schweifte sein Blick zum Verbotenen Wald, bevor er sich kopfschüttelnd wieder abwandte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, nicht den Ort sehen, an dem er gestorben war.  
Lautlos ging er weiter, die dicken Teppiche, die den Boden bedeckten verschluckten Harrys Schritte. Nachdenklich rekapitulierte er, wie schon so oft in solchen Nächten, was seit dem Ende der letzten Schlacht geschehen war.  
Freudentaumel über den Sieg, durchzogen mit Trauer über die Gefallenen hatte die Zaubererwelt beherrscht, nachdem der Dunkle Lord endlich besiegt war. Harry war den Feiern und Gratulationen so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen, nicht verstehend, warum sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen konnten. Er war so müde wie noch nie in seinem Leben, ausgebrannt und erschöpft. Die Monate auf der Flucht, Gefahren ausgesetzt, die keiner von ihnen bedacht hatte, hatten ihn an seine Grenzen getrieben und die letzte Konfrontation mit Voldemort hatte ihr Übriges dazu beigetragen.  
Alles was Harry wollte war Ruhe, Ruhe vor den Menschen, Ruhe vor der Presse, Ruhe von allem. Still und leise war er aus Hogwarts verschwunden und keiner hätte wohl vermutet, dass er ausgerechnet Zuflucht in Little Whinging suchen würde, in dem Haus seiner Kindheit, dem Haus, von dem er gedacht hatte, es niemals wieder zu sehen, dem Haus, in dem an seinem Geburtstag das letzte Abenteuer seinen Anfang genommen hatte.  
Seine Verwandten waren vom Ministerium informiert worden, dass keine Gefahr mehr drohte und sie in ihr Haus zurückkehren konnten und seine Tante Petunia staunte nicht schlecht, als ihr Neffe ohne Vorwarnung vor der Tür stand, abgemagert, erschöpft, bleich wie der Tod, doch gesund und unversehrt. Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick hatte sie ihn hineingelassen, ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter zitterte, als sie ihn in sein altes Zimmer führte, wo Harry sich auf seinem schmalen Bett zusammenrollte und einschlief.  
Klaglos hatten Onkel Vernon und Dudley seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis genommen und überraschenderweise gab seine Tante sich Mühe ihn wieder aufzupäppeln, wie er es sonst nur von Molly Weasley kannte. Sein Onkel ertrug sogar kommentarlos den Ansturm dutzender Eulen, die sein Haus heimsuchte, alle mit Briefen bestückt, die nach dem Verbleib Harrys fragten.  
Nach und nach war die Eulenflut jedoch abgeebbt, als den Hexen und Zauberern klar geworden war, dass ihr Held auf keine dieser Eulen antworten würde. Die einzigen, die einen Brief von ihm erhalten hatte, waren Ron und Hermine gewesen. Ihnen hatte er in knappen Worte geschrieben, dass er Ruhe brauchte und wollte, um all das, was sie durchgemacht hatten, verarbeiten zu können.  
Ende Juli jedoch hatte eine besondere Eule den Weg nach Little Whinging gefunden und Harry war sehr erstaunt, als er den schweren, gelblichen Pergamentumschlag mit dem Hogwartssiegel abnahm und die Sumpfohreule sich wieder auf den Weg zurück machte. Lange hatte Harry auf dem Bett gesessen, den Brief in den Händen, nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt wissen wollte, was darin stand. Schließlich hatte er sich doch dazu durchgerungen ihn zu öffnen, mitten in der Nacht, als die restlichen Bewohner des Hauses schon längst in ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf lagen und keine Notiz mehr von dem nahmen, was er tat.  
Ein leises, überraschtes Zischen entkam ihm, als er die Zeilen, die ihn für das neue Schuljahr nach Hogwarts beorderten, in Professor McGonagalls gestochen scharfer Handschrift, las. Ihr Schreiben machte unmissverständlich klar, dass sie den letztjährigen siebten Jahrgang zurück in der Schule erwartete, um ihnen eine, wie sie es ausdrückte, angemessene und abgeschlossene Ausbildung zukommen zu lassen. Ein kleines Lächeln flog über Harrys Gesicht, als er sich vorstellte, wie Hermine bei dieser Nachricht reagieren würde. Vermutlich würde man den Freudenschrei über ganz England hören können.  
Aus dem Umschlag hatte Harry zu guter Letzt noch die Bücherliste, nebst dem Abzeichen eines Quidditch-Kapitäns gefunden und, was ihn nun nicht mehr überraschte, als alles andere, das Abzeichen des Schulsprechers. Professor McGonagall wollte wohl sicher stellen, dass er wieder zurückkam, auch wenn sie darüber vergaß, dass ihm all diese Dinge nicht mehr wichtig waren.  
Harry hatte lange hin und her überlegt, was er nun tun sollte. Ob er sich Hogwarts und all seinen schrecklichen Erinnerungen stellen sollte, oder nicht. Doch letztendlich hatte die Vernunft gesiegt. Auch wenn er Voldemort vernichtet hatte, konnte er nicht davon ausgehen, alles zu bekommen, was er wollte und das war, zumindest seiner Meinung nach, auch ganz gut so. Er wusste, er würde eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung brauchen können, ganz egal was er in Zukunft tun wollte, denn sein Entschluss Auror zu werden, war in den letzten Monaten doch stark ins Schwanken geraten. Gar nichts zu tun war jedoch ebenso wenig eine Alternative für ihn.  
Es war jedoch nicht der Hogwartsbrief gewesen, der seinen Entschluss gefestigt hatte wieder zurück zu kehren, sondern der, den er einen Tag nach seinem Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Am Morgen war eine edel aussehende Eule auf seinem Fensterbrett gelandet und hatte beharrlich an die Scheibe gepocht, bis Harry sich endlich aus seinem Bett gequält hatte.  
Das schwarze Gefieder der Eule schimmerte leicht grünlich im fahlen Sonnenlicht, welches das Anbrechen des 1. August begleitete, als Harry den Umschlag vom Fuß der Eule band. Das Tier warf ihm einen äußerst hochmütigen Blick zu, breitete die starken Schwingen aus und flog wieder davon. Harry drehte den Brief in den Händen, sich nicht vorstellen könnend, von wem er sein mochte. Seine Freunde hatten am gestrigen Tag Karten und Geschenke geschickt und eigentlich erwartete er diesen Sommer keine Post mehr.  
Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass es nichts half. Wenn er erfahren wollte, von wem dieser Brief kam, würde er ihn öffnen müssen. Vorsichtig schlitzte er den Umschlag auf und holte einen edlen Bogen Pergament hervor und staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Wasserzeichen sah, welches in das Schriftstück eingeprägt war. Seine Augen wurden noch einen Tick größer und gleichzeitig ungläubiger, als er sah, wer genau ihm da geschrieben hatte. Mit allem möglichen hatte er gerechnet, damit jedoch nicht.

Hallo Potter,  
ja, ich weiß, ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass ich dir schreibe, doch sei dir sicher, dass ich das nicht freiwillig tue. Meine Mutter ist der Meinung, dass es Zeit ist, mich bei dir zu bedanken und bevor sie ihre Drohung wahr macht, dachte ich, wäre es vernünftiger und vor allem gesünder für mich, zu tun, was sie will.  
Also: Danke dafür, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast – zweimal.  
Glaub nicht, dass ich das irgendwann noch einmal wiederholen werde. Aber auch, wenn meine Mutter mich durch echt fiese Sachen dazu zwingt, das hier zu schreiben (sie ist echt Slytherin, weißt du?), meine ich es doch ehrlich. Ich weiß, dass ich dir mein Leben verdanke.  
Wirst du auch wieder nach Hogwarts kommen? Nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde, aber ich denke, es wäre nicht dasselbe ohne dich. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja da.

Draco L. Malfoy

P.S: Alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag  
P.P.S: Wenn du jemandem davon erzählst, werde ich Voldemorts Bemühungen zu Ende bringen!!!

Harry hatte sich, mit dem Brief in der Hand, auf sein Bett sinken lassen. Seine Gefühle schwankten in einem Mix aus Unglaube, Verwirrung, Belustigung und Triumph. Er konnte sich fast bildlich vorstellen, wie Narzissa Malfoy ihren Sohn genötigt hatte, diese Zeilen zu schreiben. Er hatte nach der letzten Schlacht ein langes Gespräch mit ihr geführt und sie als eine energische, jedoch liebevolle Frau kennen gelernt, die all die Jahre im Schatten Voldemorts überlebt hatte.  
Harry war ihr unendlich dankbar gewesen und konnte immer noch sein Entsetzen spüren, wenn er an die Nacht zurück dachte, in der sie Voldemort eiskalt ins Gesicht gelogen hatte, einzig und allein, aus der Sorge um ihren Sohn heraus.  
Diese Frau, die in der Öffentlichkeit so unnahbar und kühl erschien, hatte in Harrys Herz einen festen Platz erobert. Er wusste, dass er ohne sie vermutlich nicht mehr leben würde und hatte alles dafür getan, dass sie und ihre Familie nun nicht, mit so vielen anderen Todessern, in Askaban dahin siechten. Er hatte Kingsley Shacklebolt, dem neuen Zaubereiminister persönlich, seine Erinnerungen zukommen lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass wieder ein Fehlurteil aufgrund falscher Informationen gefällt wurde und so hatte er den Malfoys helfen können, ohne großartig in Erscheinung treten zu müssen. Die Erinnerungen an die Nacht auf dem Turm als Dumbledore starb, die von ihrer Gefangenschaft in Malfoy Manor und letztendlich seine Erinnerung an Narzissa Malfoy während der Schlacht, hatten sichergestellt, dass die Malfoys weitestgehend unbehelligt leben konnten.  
Natürlich waren sie, zumindest Lucius Malfoy, nicht straffrei ausgegangen. Doch wenn man bedachte, dass er auch ein Leben in Askaban hätte führen können, war ein Kinderheim für Kriegswaisen zu errichten, verhältnismäßig wenig. Besonders wenn man ein Vermögen hatte, bei dem es einen vermutlich nicht einmal auffiel, wenn man ein solches Haus unterhielt. Narzissa Malfoy hatte sich, wie man dem Tagespropheten entnehmen konnte, mit Feuereifer in diese neue Aufgabe gestürzt, was die Gesellschaft der Hexen und Zauberer mit Wohlwollen betrachtete. Harry jedoch hatte es beruhigt zu wissen, dass magisch begabte Kinder nun nicht mehr in irgendwelche Muggelwaisenhäuser gesteckt wurden. Was das im Falle Tom Riddle bewirkte, hatte ja jeder sehen können.  
Nun stand er also hier, in den dunklen Gängen des alten Schlosses und freute sich einerseits wieder zu Hause zu sein, doch andererseits fühlte er sich nicht mehr zugehörig.  
Manchmal fühlte er sich allem so fern, so entrückt, dass er sich darüber Gedanken machte, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn er im Wald geblieben wäre. Doch jedes Mal, wenn dieser Gedanke aufkam, schalt er sich. Wäre das der Fall gewesen, wären noch viel mehr Menschen gestorben als ohnehin schon und die Zaubererwelt wäre nicht mehr zu retten gewesen....

Das war es auch schon für das erste Kapitel, das zweite kommt demnächst. Würde mich freuen zu erfahren, was ihr davon haltet.

Bis bald,

Cu, Silvereyes


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Chapter Two*~**

Wie ein Schatten glitt er durch die Gänge der Schule, rast und ruhelos und wusste nicht mehr, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war, wieder zurück zu kommen. Manchmal sehnte er sich, so paradox es klingen mochte, nach der Ruhe und der Abgeschiedenheit, die er in seinem kleinen Zimmer in Little Whinging gehabt hatte. Nicht, dass er hier in Hogwarts von allen belagert werden würde. Professor McGonagall hatte am Anfang des Schuljahres klar gemacht, dass es Strafen nach sich ziehen würde, wenn die anderen Harry übermäßig belästigen würde. Harry selbst hatte den Verdacht, dass sie unglaublich erleichtert gewesen war, ihn überhaupt zurück in der Schule zu sehen, dass sie beinahe alles tun würde, damit er nicht plötzlich seinen Koffer packte und sang und klanglos verschwand.

Natürlich hielten seine Freunde nicht viel von McGonagalls Verbot, doch da Ron und Hermine nun endlich, nach all dieser langen Zeit, zueinander gefunden hatten, hielten auch sie sich zurück und genossen ihre Zeit zu zweit. Ginny war da schon ein ganz anderer Fall. Nachdem Harry tatsächlich, und entgegen einiger Annahmen, wieder in die Schule zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie die Hoffnung gehegt, endlich ihren Traum erfüllen zu können. Dem Gryffindor war es schwer gefallen, die Hoffnungen des Mädchens zerschlagen zu müssen, doch er teilte ihre Meinung darüber nicht einmal ansatzweise. War es ihm in seinem sechsten Schuljahr noch erstrebenswert und richtig erschienen mit Ginny zusammen zu sein, fühlte es sich jetzt nur noch falsch an. Harry spürte eine namenlose Sehnsucht in sich, ein Gefühl, welches er nicht genau definieren konnte. Er wusste, dass es das Sehnen nach einer bestimmten Person war, doch er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass diese Person nicht Ginny Weasley hieß, so sehr er das auch bedauern mochte.

Gedankenverloren stand er nun an einem der Fenster, starrte durch die Dunkelheit in Richtung See und seine Augen klebten beinahe an dem weißen Grabmal, welches sich in der Schwärze der Nacht mahnend abhob. Der weiße Marmor von Dumbledores Grab hob sich wie eine Flamme empor, umgeben von kleineren Marmorflammen, links und rechts davon, die in einem Halbkreis angeordnet waren. Harry wusste, wer dort unter der Erde ruhte und es schmerzte ihn immer wieder, an sie zu denken. Remus, Tonks, Fred und Professor Snape waren nur ein paar der Namen, die dort ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden hatten. Harry schauderte es immer noch, wenn er an die weiße Marmorplatte dachte, die in der Mitte des Halbkreises in den Boden gelassen worden war. Darauf eingemeißelt standen unzählige Namen, Opfer des Krieges gegen Voldemort, die ein Mahnmal für die Ewigkeit darstellen sollten.

Harry hatte sich dafür stark gemacht, dass alle Opfer darauf standen, nicht nur Hexen und Zauberer der Lichtseite, nein auch Todesser und sogar Tom Riddle selbst standen auf diesem Gedenkstein. McGonagall und Kingsley hatten ihn mehr als ungläubig angesehen, als er ihnen gesagt hatte, dass Tom Riddle genauso ein Opfer war, wie alle anderen. Harry hatte ihnen erklärt, dass Voldemort seiner Meinung nach, nicht von Geburt an böse gewesen war. Nein, das Leben hatte ihn dazu gemacht und keiner konnte sagen, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn sein Leben an irgendeinem Punkt eine andere Wendung genommen hätte. Harrys leises 'Ich hätte unter anderen Umständen genauso werden können', hatte schließlich den Ausschlag dafür gegeben.  
Nacht für Nacht lief er nun durch die Gänge der Schule und in jeder Nacht endete seine Wanderung an eben diesem Fenster, wo er bis zum Morgengrauen auf die Gräber starrte.

Die Zaubererwelt und ihre Bewohner waren schließlich zum Alltag übergegangen, gingen ihren Geschäften und ihrem Leben nach, doch aus welchem Grund auch immer, Harry schaffte es nicht, einfach alles abzustreifen und weiter zu machen. Er hing in der Luft, nicht wissend, in welche Richtung sein Leben sich nun entwickeln sollte. Mit Schrecken hatte er nach einiger Zeit festgestellt, dass er nutzlos geworden war. Er hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt, die Prophezeiung zu ihrer Vollendung gebracht und sah sich nun damit konfrontiert, seines Lebensinhaltes beraubt worden zu sein. Er hatte sich so sehr darauf konzentriert zu überleben, Voldemort zu besiegen, dass er nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, was er tun sollte, sollte es ihm wirklich gelingen.

Seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn an das kühle Glas und starrte in die Nacht heraus, vollkommene Stille um sich herum, die schließlich von einer leisen Frage zerrissen wurde.  
„Wann fängst du endlich wieder an zu leben, Harry Potter?"  
Harry musste einen erschreckten Schrei unterdrücken, sein Herz klopfte unnatürlich laut in seiner Brust, als er herumwirbelte und Draco Malfoy, in Mondlicht getaucht, an der Wand angelehnt, stehen sah. Ein Schnauben entglitt ihm, als er kurz die Augen schloss vor Erleichterung und wartete, dass sein Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigte.  
„Verflucht, Malfoy! Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu erschrecken, wie zum Beispiel – ich weiß nicht – schlafen?", fragte Harry mit einem Hauch Zynismus in der Stimme, was Malfoy jedoch nur dazu brachte, seine elegant geschwungene Augenbraue zu heben und sich von der Wand abzustoßen.  
„So wie du, meinst du?"

Harry drehte sich wieder zum Fenster, sah zu, wie sich graue Wolkenfetzen vor den Mond schoben und wirbelnd weiterzogen.  
„Was geht es dich an, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry nur leise und ließ seinen Blick wieder zum Gedenkplatz schweifen.  
„Eigentlich gar nichts, da magst du Recht haben. Doch es kommt mir nicht richtig vor, wenn Harry Potter, Goldjunge Gryffindors und Retter der Zaubererwelt, wie ein Geist durch die Gänge schleicht und mich ignoriert", gab Draco zurück und stand nun ein wenig versetzt hinter Harry, so, dass dieser das blasse, jedoch hübsche, Gesicht in der Fensterscheibe sehen konnte.

Harry seufzte auf und betrachtete Malfoys Gesicht, welches ihn wohl zum ersten Mal bewusst neutral ansah, ohne den üblichen Hohn und Spott, den es in den vergangenen Jahren gekennzeichnet hatte, sobald sie sich begegnet waren.  
„Ist das dein Problem? Du fühlst dich von mir vernachlässigt? Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich sehe keinen Sinn darin unsere kindischen Streitereien wieder aufzunehmen. Wir haben gerade einen Krieg hinter uns gebracht und ich habe kein Interesse daran unseren persönlichen Kleinkrieg wieder aufleben zu lassen. Leb damit, Malfoy."  
Ein leises Schnauben erklang hinter ihm und Harry wusste, dass das Gespräch für Malfoy wohl noch nicht beendet war und seufzte erneut lautlos.  
„Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Potter."  
„Und welche soll das gewesen sein?", fragte Harry müde und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn er heute Nacht in seinem Schlafsaal geblieben wäre.

„Ich wusste noch nicht, dass du nicht nur blind, sondern auch taub bist. Ich fragte dich, wann du endlich wieder beginnst zu leben", gab Malfoy leicht schnarrend zurück und machte nicht den Eindruck in nächster Zeit verschwinden zu wollen.  
„Malfoy ... ich atme, esse, trinke, schlafe, gehe zum Unterricht und all das. Also was willst du von mir? Ich lebe doch, oder kannst du seit neustem durch mich durchsehen?", sagte Harry genervt und schloss die Augen für einem Moment.  
„Falsch! Das alles mag richtig sein, doch das, was du da tust, ist nicht leben, sondern lediglich existieren", schnaubte Draco empört über Harrys Antwort und fragte sich, ob er ihn wirklich für so dumm hielt, als das er nicht sehen würde, was mit ihm los war.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Malfoy. Und es ist mir auch egal. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Harry wandte sich vom Fenster ab und drehte sich um, im Begriff zu gehen, Malfoys bohrenden Fragen zu entfliehen, doch ein fester Griff um seinen Oberarm, machte dieses Vorhaben zunichte.  
„Oh nein, du wirst jetzt nicht vor mir wegrennen, Potter. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du mich mit so einer Standardantwort verscheuchen kannst, oder? Merlin, für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? Nein, antworte nicht darauf, offenbar für sehr dumm. Aber das bin ich nicht, das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Wo ist dein Lachen geblieben? Deine Lebensfreude? Wohin ist das alles verschwunden? Dieses Glitzern in deinen Augen, wenn wir uns gestritten haben?"  
Harry starrte den blonden Slytherin fassungslos an und riss gleichzeitig seinen Arm los.  
„Warum um Himmels willen interessiert dich das, Malfoy? Was geht es dich an? Nur weil du jemanden zum streiten brauchst? Dann geh und such dir jemand anderen, ich stehe nicht zur Verfügung!", rief Harry leise zischend, bemüht darum, keinen der Professoren auf den Plan zu rufen.

Harry beobachtete wie Draco die Augen verdrehte und schwer seufzte.  
„Himmel noch eins, Potter! Du kapierst es nicht, oder? Ich dachte, dass ... ich wollte-"  
„Was? Was wolltest du?", fauchte Harry ernsthaft genervt. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit Malfoy herumzuschlagen, nicht mitten in der Nacht, nicht mitten im Gang, wenn er eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben wollte.  
„Fuck! Ich dachte, dass wir endlich normal miteinander reden könnten, nachdem diese ganze Scheiße endlich vorbei ist. Dass wir doch noch Freunde werden können! Aber vermutlich bin ich dir dafür nicht gut genug. Schon klar! Der Scheiß-Todesser ist zu gut für Holy-Potter", fauchte Draco sauer zurück und drehte sich nun seinerseits um, bevor Harrys Stimme ihn aufhielt.  
„Was? Du willst mit mir befreundet sein? Scheiße, Malfoy, wie komm ich denn zu dieser Ehre?", schnaubte Harry und sein Gesicht, in silbrigem Mondlicht gebadet, drückte pures Erstaunen auf.

Draco blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich wieder zu Harry.  
„Sag mal, ist dir irgendwas bei dieser ganzen Kämpferei nicht bekommen?", fragte Draco vorsichtig. „Ist irgendein Fluch daneben gegangen oder sowas? Streng mal dein Hirn an, oder hast du wirklich vergessen, dass ich dir meine Freundschaft schon einmal angeboten habe?"  
„Das hast du doch niemals ernst gemeint!", lachte Harry auf und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.  
„Woher willst du wissen, was ich ernst meine und was nicht? So gut kennst du mich nicht, hast mich nie gekannt", gab Draco leise zurück und zum ersten Mal war deutlich zu hören, wie verletzt er durch Harrys Worte war. „Weißt du noch? Damals bei Madam Malkins? Ich hab da einen Jungen kennen gelernt, der alles in diesem Laden mit einer Faszination angestarrt hat, die mir völlig neu war. Kein Wunder, ich bin mit Magie aufgewachsen, für mich war es nichts besonderes. Für dich schon. Für mich war es faszinierend, dich zu beobachten. Du hast mir ins Bewusstsein gebracht, dass Zauberei nichts alltägliches ist, dass ich darauf stolz sein kann, Magie zu beherrschen. Ich wollte dich beeindrucken. Ja, ich weiß, ich war ein arroganter kleiner Scheißer, aber Salazar noch mal! Ich war elf Jahre alt und wusste es nicht besser!"

Mit keiner Silbe hatte Harry den Slytherin unterbrochen, als dieser seinen Monolog runtergerattert hatte und dachte darüber nach.  
„Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir? Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Harry und ging mit keinem Wort auf das eben Gesagte ein. Zu genau stand ihm noch sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit dem Blonden vor Augen.  
„Eine Chance", antwortete Draco langsam. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nur eine Chance."

Harry sah in das Fenster, sah die Spiegelung des Slytherins hinter sich, der ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah. Noch nie zuvor, hatte er so gut in der Miene des Blonden lesen können.  
„Ich denk drüber nach", gab der Gryffindor neutral zurück und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf, um in seinen Turm zu gelangen....

Uiii, was war das denn??? *lach* Irgendwie hätte das anders laufen sollen, aber die beiden machen einfach was sie wollen! *lol*  
Hat's euch trotzdem gefallen? Kritik und Lob wie immer erwünscht!

Cu, Silvereyes


End file.
